Hero
by Pervingly
Summary: I can be your hero baby.  I can kiss the pain away.  I will stand by you,  forever.  You can take,  my breath away.-Enrique Iglesias.  James is in love with Kendall,  and Kendall is dating Jo...or is he?  Read and find out.  Kames.  M for Self Harm.


**Hey everyone, I just had to write a oneshot with the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias because I like love him and his music especially this song. And I wanted to do a Kames. So I hope you like it.**

**Warning: Self Harm.**

James P.O.V.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" I asked Kendall even though I was pretty sure I knew.

"I've got a date with Jo tonight." He said. Yep, I was right.

"Oh, cool." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic for him even though I was anything but enthusiastic. I know what you're thinking. That I should be happy that my best friend was happy. But I wasn't. And you wouldn't be either if the one you were in love with was going on a date with someone that wasn't you. If you had to see the one that you're in love with hugging someone else. Holding someone else. Holding hands with-yeah, you get the point. But I have to deal with that on a daily basis.

"Yeah, well gotta go. See ya later." He said, and I just nodded. When he left, I just laid back on my bed. I was so bored. Everyone was out on a date tonight. Kendall, Jo, Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, and Camille were going on a triple date tonight. First they were going out to dinner then they were all going to see that new movie Red. **(I love that movie. Bruce Willis and Morgan Freeman are AWESOME!)**, and Katie and Momma Knight decided to have a girls weekend in Minnesota. So I was all alone. I decided to play the Xbox 360 for a little while before I ended up falling asleep.

2 hours later

I woke up and looked over at the clock and saw that I had been asleep for 2 hours. I got up and went to the bathroom parallel from the bedroom door. As I was about to leave the bathroom, I saw the razor that I used for…well you get what I'm trying to say. Well, I have about an hour before they get back. I picked up the razor and brought it to my wrist while looking at the mirror.

"No wonder Kendall will never love you. Just look at you. You're just an ugly guy who can't sing, so why are you even in the band? They probably felt pity for you and didn't want to hurt your feelings by leaving you in Minnesota while they came here. You can't even dance." I said to myself, the whole time dragging the razor up and down my arm. **(It hurt me so much to write all that. :`(. I LOVE YOU JAMIE!)**.

I heard the front door close. What? They were supposed to be gone for another hour. I just stood there not moving. I wanted to go and get a paper towel to put over my arm, but I just couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place.

"Jamie?" I heard Kendall call from our room. I didn't respond, I just stood there. I could hear his footsteps getting closer to the door. Oh crap. I was finally able to move, but by the time I reached the paper towels, the door opened. Oh crap, I am in some deep shit now. I just stood there in shock and fear. I was frozen again. Kendall stood there with a look of pure shock and sadness written on his face.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"B-Because I-I -" I cut myself off. I can't believe I was actually about to tell him that I was in love with him. But the look on his face, the look of sadness, the look of hurt, made me tell him. "B-Because I-I love y-you and knew that y-you w-wouldn't love me b-back." I stuttered out, waiting for him to reject me.

"Oh my god, this is all my fault." He said. Now I was confused. How is this his fault?

"This isn't your fault. Why are you here anyway? I thought you and _Jo_ were triple dating with Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie tonight. Where are all of them anyways?" I asked. I hadn't meant to say Jo with such hatred, but it came out like that.

"That's why it's my fault. I'm not really dating Jo. She knew that I loved you and wanted to help me see if you loved me to. If I had just sucked it up and not been chicken-shit **(I love that term :D)**, none of this would've happened. You wouldn't be cutting yourself because of me." He said.

"You love me?" I asked surprised, making sure that I had heard correctly. He nodded. I smiled. He grabbed the anti-infectant cream and a piece of gauze and brought it over to me and put the cream on, then wrapped the gauze around my arm. I smiled up at him. He lead me into our room and over to my bed, laying me down on it and him laying down next to me.

"So, why didn't you just tell me?" He asked.

"Oh this coming from the chicken-shit." I said. "Maybe because I didn't want you to hate me forever and kick me out screaming that you hated me and that you never wanted to see my gay ass again." I said, all in one breath.

"Jamie, I could never say any of that. I love you to much." He said.

"And I was supposed to know this how…?" I asked.

"Good point." He said. I tried to cover up the yawn the escaped, but failed and Kendall heard it. "You should get some sleep. He said.

"Hey, you never answered my question." I said.

"What question?" He asked.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, and Camille really did go out to see the movie. Me and Jo stayed at her house talking about how I could get you to realize I was in love with you." He said.

"Ahh." I said. "Kenny, will you sing to me?" I asked, using the nickname I gave him when we were little. He chuckled.

"Sure.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? _

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonightI can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath awayWould you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonightI can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath awayOh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here, tonightI can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath awayI can be your hero, _

_I can kiss away the pain_

_(I can be your hero, baby)_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_An' I can be your hero_." He sang. I smiled up at him. I leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips.

"You are my hero, Kenny." I said.

"And you take my breath away, Jamie." He said, right before I fell asleep.

**So what did you think? I am in love with that song. Please tell me what you think in a review. If you review, I might give you a cookie with BTR on top. I felt so sad writing where Jamie was cutting himself. I LOVE YOU JAMIE! **


End file.
